The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel invention that works as a fluid container and transfer mechanism that can be attached, in some embodiments to a frame, such as a bicycle frames, or other devices in which a fluid container can be attached, or, in some embodiments, carried on a person via a belt supported carrier or in a back pack or on a shoulder harness or in a clothing pocket. The present invention is an improvement over existing water bottles as the present invention utilizes a fluid container with the fluid tube egressing from the bottom of the fluid container and traversing to the mouth piece attached to the end user.